


【青葱/土冲】流年

by vega5100



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vega5100/pseuds/vega5100
Summary: 樱花落了烟火散了喜剧和悲剧都落幕了，那些还没来得及出场的情节和对白，只能悄无声息地写在时间的空隙里，等待着下一个，或者再下一个狭路相逢的有生之年。





	【青葱/土冲】流年

那天夜里土方梦见冲田了。梦见大伙一起在乡下的道场里，蒙着眼睛玩捉鬼游戏。

梦里的冲田才只比他的腰带高出一点点来，蜂蜜色的头发在脑后扎成细细的一束。大伙把蒙眼睛的布条丢给土方时，他就站在他眼角刚刚好能扫到的角落里，带着脸不情愿不高兴的表情看着他。

这梦当然不是真的。事实上土方根本没怎么和道场里的那群人一块玩过，何况是捉鬼这种小孩子才玩的东西。他从小到大一个人惯了，不论是喝酒也好打架也好还是修炼剑术也好。所以大伙玩的时候，土方一向都会退到外面走廊上背对着纸门坐着，边抽着烟边无所事事地盯着屋檐上面有各种怪模怪样的飞船来来去去的天空发呆。

说来那一阵子近藤道场里的那群人似乎一天到晚都在玩，捉鬼啦将军啦扑克牌啦掷色子啦的——对了是幕府的废刀令刚下来的时候。连木刀都不能拿的话，道场也自然也就开不下去了。从师傅到门徒，睡一觉醒来突然间发现没了事情可做，另外一群人除了砍人之外似乎也不会别的，再加上能混到这穷道场里来的人多半都是哪里混不下去了的，想走也没地方可去。于是道场老大未来的猩猩局长一声令下，说算啦反正闲着也是闲着大家一起玩吧。就这么着，十几个老大不小的男人窝在破破烂烂的和室里玩得跟一群孩子似的，一会吵吵嚷嚷一会踩得地板咚咚响，而整个道场里唯一一个真正的孩子这时候反倒总是不见人影。

那时候常常和他一起坐在廊子边上的人是三叶。两人之间隔着半个拉门的距离，土方吹着风，耳边传来那姑娘清澈开朗的声音笑着说这说那。偶尔土方也会搭几句腔，但更多的时候却只是听着而已。太阳明晃晃的，照在她亚麻色的头发上，那一点一点耀眼的金色让他觉得有点目眩；于是还是少年的心里也像是被那柔柔的风撩过一样地荡起了轻轻的波澜。那段遥久的岁月也曾经一次又一次地反复在他的梦里回旋，带着几分不知道是甜美还是苦涩的味道。说实话土方这辈子不晓得曾经被多少女人中意过，然而真正觉得合意的怕是只有三叶一个人而已。那感觉可以算得上是喜欢，纯粹的自然的干净的，惟有那个时代才有的那一种感念。不止是这样，那个时候的天空、大地、空气和风也都总是同样明朗和纯净的。如果说所谓美好的回忆对于土方而言是存在的，那么便非那个时候莫属。

至于冲田，其实最开始的时候土方并没怎么注意他。那时小混蛋还太小，虽说名义上算是前辈，可毕竟无论是年纪还是性子都跟这个不得已的头衔相差太远，所以没过太久，尤其是和三叶熟起来之后，两个人的地位就彻底换了个个。冲田原本是打死也不会服气的，然而三叶只用柔柔的一句“小总，要叫土方先生哟”就把这个问题彻底解决了。看着那张掩在被少女白皙的手爱怜地抚摩着的蜂蜜色头发下面只有巴掌大的小脸一片红红，看似十分委屈地撅着嘴巴鼓着腮帮，这光景不单是近藤，连土方也觉得有点想笑。想想那是他第一次感觉到这个一天到晚板着脸只知道叫他去死的臭小鬼也有很可爱的时候，然后还不晓得为什么竟然还有点嫉妒起三叶来。

冲田从小就是个麻烦的小孩，这点土方一向都认为自己是领教得最深刻的。因为那时除了修炼以外常常要他做的一件事就是得把独个儿跑出去玩的冲田从不知道什么地方的地方找出来，然后拖着拽着或者更多的时候是背着扛着地送回到家里去。走近冲田家那间院子的时候，总会看到三叶站在门口静静地等候着，手里间或提着一个纸灯笼。呀，十四郎，小总又惹麻烦了吧，真是辛苦你了。土方每每一言不发地听着，随后轻车熟路地走到里间把肩膀上还是背上的那个玩累了睡着了的小鬼直接撂到铺上。往往经过这么一番折腾冲田也还睡得死死的，弄得土方实在很诧异难道说他直到第二天早上也都从来不会想想自己是怎么从河边上啊山坡上啊树杈上啊哪个不幸的人家的房顶上啊……回到这地方来的么？？想到这个土方就会发现自己很有种想要捏住睡梦里的那个圆鼓鼓的脸蛋用力扯一扯的冲动，不过他想这种孩子气的行为很有可能会被疼爱弟弟的姐姐怒骂于是从来都只是想想而已。后来他才哭笑不得地发现，其实在他离开以后三叶一向都是用上述某种孩子气的行为来叫某个睡成死猪的小孩起来洗澡跟补上睡觉以前欠下的那顿晚饭的。

土方是不会忘记最后一次送冲田回家时的情形的。因为就是那个晚上，他背对着三叶说出了多少年后也会对冲田再度重复的那一句话。每个人都有各自的生存空间，对不属于自己这一世界的人产生任何幻想都是不现实的。所以他知道他迟早会这样说，迟早会借着这一句话为这段美好但却只是场属于少年的青涩之梦的时光划上句号，只是不知道被他送回房里的小鬼这一次并没有睡着而已。他清楚冲田不爽他的原由，就如同冲田也清楚他和三叶之间的一切——这是他莫名其妙且毫无根据地全凭感觉作出的判断。直到后来真选组成立，大伙换上崭新的制服时，大猩猩十分感慨地对他说十四你看不知不觉之间总悟都已经这么大了啊，这时他才突然省悟到实际上或许自己从来也没有将这小鬼真正地看作孩子。因为没有哪个大人会把孩子的一言一行认真对待，也没有哪个大人愿意在孩子面前表现得像个孩子。所以在看着穿上一身整齐的干部制服的冲田时，对近藤来说他眼里的孩子已经俨然长成了一个清秀挺拔的少年，但在土方的眼中却并没有太多变化。他早已经是他所属的这一世界中的人了，他们一直都是一起的，永远都是一起的。

有些日子过的时候好象遥遥无期，因为它的存在本身便是理所当然。就好象是冲田时不时瞄准他的炮火，土方明白那是那个孤独好强的孩子用来保护自己的唯一方式。他们是互相理解的，但互相理解这件事对于冲田来说却不那么容易接受。一切逞强到蛮不讲理的举动都只是在掩盖那些脆弱的部分而已，虽然是自欺欺人，可是土方觉得比起任何和解的企图来还是就这样维持现状比较好。毕竟他自己也是个别扭的人，不知道怎么才能把黑脸撤下换上白脸对那个S星来的小王子说话。于是他清楚他们也许一辈子都只能这么恶语相向，却不曾意识到并不是所有事情只要心知肚明就已经够了的，于是在命运的天平开始倾斜的时候，他和冲田之间的平衡也便跟着被打破了。

对于土方而言，那些没有开始也永远不会开始的东西更不会有什么结束，尤其是离开武州来到大江户之后，回忆说到底也就只意味着纯粹的回忆而已。他以送一个故友的方式送走了三叶，对她虽然不免歉疚但总归是坦然的。让土方感到出乎意料并且有点措手不及的人是冲田。三叶去世以后一切似乎又回到了以往的轨迹，然而只有土方才明白那姑娘的离去究竟改变了什么。他知道从那以后好一阵子冲田都逃避着不愿直视他的眼睛，就好像那里面有什么令人不快的东西会借着目光的接触传递给他一样。他也记不起到底有多少次地发现自己正看着S王子一个人走远的背影小声叹气。一道隔膜消失，取而代之的是另一道更难跨越的么？要是这样的话还不如回到从前算了，不如不要改变算了。他也不明白究竟缺少了什么，但就是空落落地觉得不够，怎么也不够，就恍如蛋黄酱储备不足时的特餐，虽然一样可以把胃填满，心情却永远都是不上不下地让人莫名其妙地发慌。

话说回来，要是在该明白的时候都能明白，人也就和人这个字没什么关系了。就在土方觉得他和冲田之间这种违和的微妙气氛已经差不多变成了习惯且又将遥遥无期地继续下去的时候，猩猩老大的生日到了。一群人照例喝酒猜拳大玩大乐，喝得酒劲上来兼玩到兴头上来的老大一巴掌拍在旁边山崎的脑袋上，把对方撂了个嘴啃地之后吼道好，今天就彻底痛快一回，捉鬼的干活！跟着大伙就闹哄哄地开始抽签清场子绑蒙眼布，谁也没空理会兀自仆地不起的山崎。对此土方衔着香烟叹了口气，顺手掐了掐自己的眉心。酒精弄得他脑袋有点不太灵光，也不知道面对这群笨蛋是该生气好还是该做什么好。无意间一转眼他的眼角瞥见了另一个角落里的冲田，S王子正在慢悠悠地站起身来朝门外走去，一只手里似乎满满地握着什么。等到土方终于调整好两眼的焦距，他的嘴角开始神经质地抽搐。跟着他跳起来，有点步伐不稳地追进院子里，一把扯过那只手来夺下一只已然插满钉子的草人。

有生之年里土方曾经多少次地达到或试图达到这一徒劳无益的目的，但惟有那一次几乎毫不费力。S王子没有力气再S他了，他生病了，发烧了，并且之后土方知道这让所有人都始料未及的展开的真正开始实际上是要追溯到很早以前。于是当天晚上谁也没能好好地睡成，托这一点的福，真选组成功地打垮了攘夷派有史以来最大规模的一次偷袭活动，连高杉也吃了土方一刀败下阵来。第二天早上大江户各大报纸的头条全部满满登载着鬼副长日后被称作“真正鬼气袭人”的巨幅影象，让看到的人个个一脸敬畏，再碰见真选组巡逻的时候表情都和以前有了分别。当事人本人则只是皱皱眉不动声色，转过街角去后狠狠地将燃到一半的香烟摔在地上用脚碾了又碾，小声地骂了句“混帐”。

在“时间”这一概念之中无论是多么波澜壮阔抑或是多么匪夷所思的日子都只是无限延伸的水平线上的一个质点而已，那之前是这样，其后也同样如此，自然也包括那一天在内。那一天——那一天土方陪着冲田在院子里坐了很久。天气很好，说起来应该是赏红叶的季节了，可医生说就算不住院留医也不可以出去乱走，所以土方其实也算是特地来看管他的。从来都总是这样，好象他天生就该为那小混蛋负责似的。院子里很安静，鸟在树上虫子在草里叫的声音听得清清楚楚，屋檐上挂的风铃也还没摘掉，一有风吹过来就叮叮地响。谁都说了些什么，土方已经完全没有印象了，只记得冲田似乎从头到尾也没有转过头去看过他一眼。他也犹豫了很长时间，最后还是没有伸手去握冲田垂放在地板上瘦得筋骨都一条条露出来的手腕。

后来天色晚了风也凉了，近藤喊他们进去，他们就进去了。冲田一手拉着披在肩上的外衣，一手扶着墙，慢慢地向前走着，竟然也没有咳嗽。走到房门口时他转过身背靠着拉门，于是土方总算看到了他的眼睛，因为脸庞消瘦了所以显得很大很疲倦的眼睛，不可思议但确实还是那样干净和透明。冲田说土方先生我果然还是很讨厌你哪，你怎么不死在我前头呢。土方叹了口气挠挠头说承蒙夸奖了混蛋，我也从一开始就很讨厌你来的。

然后冲田就笑了，难得的两边嘴角都在上翘。原本是很衬那张清秀脸孔的甚至可以用天真来形容的笑，可不晓得为什么看上去让人说不出地心疼。那么明天我一定要砍了你。说完他就进门去了。土方对着他的背影说那你就试试看吧臭小子，要是你还有力气砍人的话。之后拉门就沙拉拉地从里面合上了。之后那扇拉门就再也没有被同一双手再次拉开来过。

土方一直记不清楚冲田到底是怎么死的，究竟是延续着三叶的命运，还是一不小心失手把自己S掉了呢？总之第二天早上山崎慌慌张张地敲开他的房门时土方迷迷糊糊地想着天还没亮呢于是合眼继续睡。山崎第二次来叫他的时候他坐起来挠挠头心里说啊啊是做梦是在做梦所以下一秒就又倒回塌上等着梦醒。第三次是近藤亲自把他拎起来的，大猩猩眼睛都哭红了，扯着他的和服前胸使劲给了他一拳，他擦擦鼻血还在纳闷不是说了要用砍的么怎么不用刀反而使了拳头。

接下来的那段日子像是过得说不出地糊涂，不晓得究竟是时间太快还是土方的反应太慢，总之等到他恍然大悟一样地意识到啊啊原来是这样么的时候，所有的那一切连同应当看到的听到的感觉到的以及存在着的，都已经远得只剩下些许不真切的回声了。他一滴眼泪也没有掉，所以也不必又一次地浪费力气爬上天台还要勉强拿不合口味的零食当作蹩脚借口演那出任谁都能一眼看穿的戏。之后队里每年的扫墓也好每年的盂兰盆祭也好，他也总都因为这件事那件事的忙得没空参加。三叶的墓地倒还是造访过那么几次，冲田的却是一眼都没有瞟见过。他也不晓得为什么会觉得那死小鬼是不会高兴看到他的，所以也算是为了避免屯所再出现什么想把他赶回蛋黄酱王国的麻烦事吧。

于是就这样一晃好多年过去了，好事也有坏事更是一件也没落下，高兴也好不高兴也好，总之天还是蓝的地还是圆的太阳还是美乃滋一样的白晃晃。土方对这些年的经过都觉得分外记忆淡薄，似乎已经没有什么十分值得怀念的东西存在了，可仔细想想的话之前难道不也是一样的么，除了刀、蛋黄酱还有香烟以外，再有多少执著到头来也都是不同的经过同一个结果。再过那么几年他跟近藤也就要退休了，警察也好流氓也罢，总归也算是不缺胳膊不少腿地活了过来，该有的貌似都有过了，该做的貌似也都做过了，这人生就算是够让人满意了吧。

只是土方发现有些东西总是改不掉，往往在意识到的时候就已经来不及收回了。就好比他偶尔还是会无来由地用眼角扫过肩膀旁边错开半个身子的位置，偶尔还是会在走路或是用贩卖机的时候像是突然想起来一样背后开始发凉好象下一秒就会有刀和炮弹朝自己飞过来，偶尔还是会在夜深人静的时候迷迷糊糊地听到好像有人在院子里一边念叨着什么一边往树干上敲钉子，或者是在某种数字的依次递增中莫名其妙地分辨出自己的名字以及跟着的“尸体”二字。这些东西就如同噩梦一样死死地缠着他不放，以至于等到他连三叶的相貌都已经淡忘到想不起来的时候，都还清楚地记得冲田总悟那张到死都一样缺少表情的脸。

后来不知道是哪一天无意中对近藤提起这些事的时候，近藤叹了口气对他说，十四你知道么那是因为你喜欢总悟来的……你一直也不说你总是这样来的。那时土方略微愣了一下，然后朝已经是三个孩子的爸爸的老友扯了扯嘴角。他想这些东西原本就是那么一回事罢了，什么喜欢不喜欢的，全都只是些麻烦而已。他已经不再是那热衷于自找麻烦的年纪了，所以比起所谓的反省比起浪费时间的回头他宁可相信那全是因为他不幸地中了某种诅咒。是的，也许那就是那孩子当年的诅咒，几十年后它终于应验了。它让他知道人实际上是可以被分成一半一半的，就像是他自己；一半在渐渐老去，另一半却永远青涩永远不懂事；一半可以继续走上很远很远的路，另一半却只能够周而复始地在同一个出发点打转。他被关在那一年那一座出不去的房子里了，他还在一直一直等着那扇门里的人出来用三段突向他道早安呢。

人都是些莫名其妙的动物，因为不想向自己屈服便习惯性地否认一切抛弃一切。那些曾经拥有过的并肩行走挥刀奋战时兴奋的记忆，那些目光短暂相触时无来由无条件的信赖与被信赖的心跳感，那暖洋洋的，只要靠近便会莫名其妙地安稳下来的心情，还有那想要紧紧抓住不放，紧紧抱住不松手的冲动，只是因为不愿意被承认，所以就被永久地埋葬在了那些墓碑化成的废墟里，沉没在苍茫人海深不见底的水面之下。可谁也没想过它其实并没有消失，而是在沙砾的掩盖之下渐渐地凝固集结，直到最后，变成再也溶解不掉的化石。

他坐在已经再熟悉不过的江户川河滩上听着沙沙的风声，想着它是用来纪念什么的呢？那么冷那么硬地硌得他的心数十年如一日地闷闷地疼，难道就是为了呈现给他那孩子曾经留在这里的证据么？难道就是想让他记住他的样子他的声音他的表情他的眼罩和火箭炮么？难道就是为了提醒他那孩子不同于任何人的存在意义么？

大概，或许，应该，不是这样的吧。

其实真相究竟是什么早就已经无所谓了。

樱花落了烟火散了喜剧和悲剧都落幕了，那些还没来得及出场的情节和对白，只能悄无声息地写在时间的空隙里，等待着下一个，或者再下一个狭路相逢的有生之年。

那个晚上土方梦见冲田了。他梦见自己蒙着眼睛找啊找，终于把那时想要牵但是却没有牵的那只手抓在了手心里。蒙眼布掉下来了，他把蜂蜜色头发的小混蛋抱起来了。他想他终于知道他想要说的是什么了，于是喊他的名字，他说总悟，总悟我们回家好么。然后他醒了，望着头顶上空荡荡的天花板，视线就这样一点一点地模糊了起来。

FIN


End file.
